Vampire's Of Alumit Grove
by maria1989
Summary: ...


**Chapter One**

I looked on as she drove away… there was something bubbling inside me, to my surprise it seemed like excitement. For the past 2 weeks mum was more excited about me moving away for go to university than I was, I was just scared plain outright scared, I couldn't live without my mum, I only just survived here! But now I was excited, I could feel my life changing before I even boarded the plane. I was going to a university in a small village in America, Alumit Grove.. Kind of a weird sounding place to I like weird. It was a small village, really small in fact only 3,192 residents! So I landed at Washington International Airport, then a bus to the docks and then a boat to Alumit. Wow I was tired by the time I got off the boat, I was being picked up at the by the school bus, I stood in the cold and had time to reflect, I looked round, it seemed such a dark and glum place, but I'm sure that's the weather, it seemed a busy place for a small town people seemed to smile at me as the walked past. Very pleasant, I thought to myself.

The bus pulled up and it was 4:25pm I climbed on suddenly feeling scared again, it was a short trip to the campus, I went and filled in some forms and stood on administration, a small woman with dark hair going slowly grey came over to me, "so, my names Mrs Livingston and I'm here to make this slightly easier for you" She said and smiled, she was nice, " so do you have accommodation sorted Bailey" She added, I felt my heart skip a few beats…

" erm.. I'm supposed to be staying on campus, my mum sorted it all out.." I trailed off into thought, Mrs Livingston walked back to her desk and checked some forms and looked back at me, I knew what was coming all of a sudden I wanted to be at home, " I'm sorry Bailey but it appears to are not on the campus list, let me make a few calls"

I sat there for what seemed like hours, my heart still beating to fast I was alone in a small weird (which didn't seem a good weird anymore) village millions of miles from home, homeless and hungry! Mrs Livingston walked back into the room not looking to happy, " I'm sorry" That's all it took tears filled my eyes " we have a place for you for a few days until a few new students turn up but I'm sorry you will have to find a place off campus" It was a horrible feeling, "I'm sorry.." I mumbled "I guess I should say thank you for the room then, I'm sorry iv been so much trouble already but is there no possible way I could have a room, no way at all?" from the way she looked at me, here eyes filled with sympathy her head slightly tilted to the side, " don't worry about the tears id be the same if it was, a scary new place with no one you know, but I'm sorry there is no possible way you can stay past Wednesday" I jus nodded and she help pick up my bags and took me to my new but temporary room I through my bags down and sat on the edge of my bed, it was a small-ish room with a big window and another single bed opposite her I through myself back onto the bed and checked my class schedule for the following day, English lit first, ah at least that will make me feel like home I smiled to myself and slowly drifted into sleep forgetting how hungry I was.

I woke up at 4:00am knowing there wasn't much point in trying to get back to sleep now, I rolled out of bed grabbed my towel and toiletries and wondered down the dark empty corridor, bland walls and dim lights, it looked more like a hospital than a dorm! I found the showers, I was kind of glad it was so early and they were empty, I wasn't used to sharing showers! I stood under the hot water just felling all my stress and tension slowly leave my body, I got out and slowly dried myself off and through on some jeans and a t-shirt, I didn't know what the dress code was, if there was one, but I figured you couldn't go wrong with jeans right? At least I hopped… I went back to my room 5:15 registration at 8:45 my first class started at 9. I realised I needed to find a new place to stay for after Wednesday.

I left campus, which, to be honest, wasn't really a good idea with have only being here for less about 12 hours. I had no sense of direction, I was going to get lost I knew it, but on I walked, I was surprised by how many people were walking about, it was only 6:00am after all. I walked for about 5mins before I saw a small tidy looking shop, there was a man in his 40's sat in a chair outside. I wondered over "hello," I said, seeming to bring him out of a daze "are you open?" He looked up at me and smiled … "well well, I'm guessing you're a fellow brit?" I smiled back, "Yes sir I am" I followed him inside as he went behind his counter "I'm open, what can I help you with" I looked around, it was a dusty looking place yet there didn't seem to be any dust it was dull looking and cold " erm… I'm in need of finding a place to stay, maybe there is some kind of house or just room listings" he nodded and smiled " your best bet is this," He handed me a news paper "students who live off campus are always looking for roommates!" I thanked him and paid, I headed back to my dorm, passing the cafeteria as I went, I grabbed a sandwich and a drink. I sat on my bed and opened the paper.. "room listings, room listings.. Ah" I said to myself there was a fair few, some were a bit pricey, my mum had agreed to send me some money over monthly so I had a budget, I found 3 that were in my price range, I picked up my phone and dialled all three making appointments to call round to see the houses on my lunch, then ringing my mum, she was 8 hours in front time wise so she answered right away.. "Bailey, darling how are you.. Are you having fun.. House your room.. Are the people nice.." she went on I smiled to myself ah I missed her already "I'm good, yes, its ok and yes, does that answer your questions?" I chuckled and smiled, I explained about the whole room being messed up situation which she was not happy about, I explained it was a mix up and I have 3 houses to go see, she said she was going to send some more money for me, bless her! By the time I had finished my conversation with her it was time for classes.

From registration I went to my first class, I walked in the room and of course people stared.. Great I fort to myself, I took a seat at the back and kept my head down, I was new people staring would pass.. I got through my morning classes no problem people had stopped starring by then, I even made a friend Alana her name was she was small had long dark hair n glasses she seemed quiet but nice. I went to visit the rooms on my lunch break, the first 2..well they seemed ok but there was something about the other housemates they were strange! I had 1 more house to see but I wasn't really holding out for it! I stopped dead inform of this HUGE house it was dark and miserable looking in a quirky way, It seemed like it had the potential to be beautiful , I fell in love with it, I knew that the people inside were defiantly going to either hate me or be strange and creep… I walked to the door an tapped slightly, it opened, a Goth-ish looking boy opened it he looked about 18-19. He smiled, "you must be Bailey," He said gesturing me in with his hand "I'm Robert but jus call me Rob everyone does" I smiled and walked in " it's a lovely house you have" I said and smiled, "Thanks" A girl said in a cheery voice coming out of the living room "It was my granddads," She held out her hand "Harmony, we spoke on the phone" She was a pretty grill, but she didn't try to be, in ways like the house I guess she had beauty but it seemed hidden, she took me on a tour of the house she seemed very friendly, "I have to say," She said stopping and turning to me, "Iv only ever heard bad things about British girls and was kinda of worried you were going to be.. Erm.. A slutty kinda girl" She said apologetically, I laughed and smiled "do ya know I was just thinking the same thing, this is the most normal house iv seen today" she laughed "I'm good a judging people on first impressions and I really like you so you have my vote to move in, lets go see Rob and Max though, max can be kinda grumpy so don't worry" She said smiling, we walked down the big grand staircase and into the old fashioned kitchen, huge stove, and huge white sink, "so your Bailey" A voice said, I turned round and jus stared, unable to talk I jus nodded, blushing I'm sure in front of me stood a guy about the same age as Rob, with short-ish curly dark hair, huge green eyes… beautiful green eyes.. He looked so, so, cute! He had on a faded stone roses t-shirt, leather jacket skinny jeans and converse.. He smiled and held out his had "I'm rob" I jus nodded again… how lame, "so…," Harmony said, " I have to say I love this girl and I vote yes!" rob smiled and said "she seems ok so yes from me" and max jus kinda grunted nodded and walked out of the room "I'm guessing that's a yes" rob said, I thanked them all and Harmony had offered to pick me up after classes tonight and help bring my stuff to the house.

I got back to campus jus in time for my next class. In-between classes I found Mrs Livingston and explained I found a house she seemed happy for me. My afternoon went by pretty fast, I had a smile on my face all day, I don't know why but it was something about the house that had left me feeling safe and warm, the end of the day came and jus like she said Harmony was there waiting for me, she helped get my things into the car and back to the house she explained the ground rules on the way home to me, which been a 17yr old were pretty much then same as my mums, no boys in the house no drinking in the house.. You get my drift, I nodded along with her and to my surprise she burst out laughing.. "I'm joking," she said "well about most you can drink jus ya know don't go mad, boys are ok, just not a bunch of them and no drugs apart from that you can do what you like and have fun with us" I smiled to myself as we walked into the house Max had come out to help, didn't talk jus help "Max, will you show Bailey her room while I make a call" Harmony said in an aurthoritive kind of way. He led the way up the staircase, "the end room is yours, hurry up get unpacked n come eat with us" He smiled this crooked smile and went back downstairs.

I don't know what I was expecting from the room, but this wasn't it, I opened the door and a huge room lay before me, it was decorated like a princess would have in the old fashioned films, I smiled and put my stuff down, I had my own bathroom and everything! I walked back downstairs when I was done everyone was in the living room, I walked in to find Harmony not only playing video games but kicking Robs ass she smiled at me "hope you are good because its girls vs. boys now" She said very happily, max got up and went to the kitchen returning with a tray and a can of soda there was a plate full of food.. Chicken salad some form of sauce and chips.. He handed it to me with a smile.. My god he was hot! I ate the food and then I became challenged yes.. Challenged to a game, a video game with zombies and shooting and… well you get it… I don't though.. I don't play games! But I sat down and took the remote, I looked at it… I was playing against Rob, I was dead within minutes, well seconds rather… Harmony frowned " well done looks like I have to win it for both of us!" I smiled sympathetically "sorry" I mouthed, she glared at Max as he laughed, I sat there for about an hour feeling like id lived there for ever!

I went to bed around 12 and woke up at 2:30 by a starling scream! I jumped out of bed and ran to the top of the stairs. There was silence and I wondered if I had jus been dreaming, I dragged myself back to bed and fell back to sleep until the morning.


End file.
